


绝对压制

by yunhanluming



Category: J禁
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双Alpha
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	绝对压制

抑制剂的短缺已经持续了一个季度，开始涨价时樱井就敏锐地捕捉到了事态的严重性，一个月保质期的抑制剂他就买足了一个月的量。

本以为这种关乎社会安定的大事政府一定会出手调控，但似乎是原料在国际层面出了问题，恢复供应的日期不定。

半个月前，抑制剂彻底进入了断货的阶段，除了黑市上流通的少量货物，只有上层公务员有一定的配额。

樱井走在大街上，空气里混合着各种信息素的味道，不起眼的角落里缩着几个发情期的Omega，不知道什么时候就会被路过的Alpha强行标记。事务所的工作减少了一大半，为了避免和Omega互相影响，大部分公司都给AO放了假。

 

他和松本都是Alpha，两个人同年分化，易感期也都在夏末。早些年的抑制剂还有损伤神经的成分，樱井执意不肯用，管着松本也不许用，易感期到了就忍着，有几次不小心撞上了正在发情的O，他们就挑个角落互相解决。

这种类似于情人的关系在两个Alpha之间还是非常罕见的，不过这两位却异常和谐。自从第一次在事务所的更衣室里折腾到手臂酸痛以后，Alpha强烈的领地意识就让他们不约而同的认为对方应该归属于自己。

 

樱井拿着自己老爸弄来的抑制剂打开松本家的门，松本正在伺候阳台上的盆栽，他的易感期提前了几天，为了防止意外好几天都没有出门。樱井带着一身Omega的信息素进来，松本眉头一皱直接甩上阳台门。

“跟别人上过床之后不会洗个澡再过来？”松本背靠在门上，Omega的信息素味道从门缝里溢进来，易感期的Alpha嗅觉好得惊人，松本屏住呼吸，拉开门从樱井口袋里掏出抑制剂仰头灌下去才勉强压住身体里躁动的欲望。

樱井差点就撞到门上，被松本不知道从哪来的醋意闹得一头雾水。松本拽着他的大衣领子提到他鼻子下边：“外套上都有味道，看来你是真的挺喜欢打野战的。”

松本松开他转身就进了浴室，樱井低头闻了闻自己被拽皱的领子，信息素的味道直冲大脑，呼吸不受控制地急促起来，一路上闻着Omega的信息素过来，身体非常诚实地进入了易感期。

 

抑制剂需要一定时间才能起效，松本想洗个凉水澡压压火气，正站在镜子前吹头发就被一双滚烫的手直接拎了出去。

他还没反应过来，樱井已经把他按倒在床，抽开浴袍松垮的带子试图掰开他的双腿，两人距离太近，松本润又一次闻到樱井身上Omega的味道，火气又冒上来一脚把他踹下去。

樱井从地上翻起来，手脚并用把松本脸朝下按在床上，随手抽了条领带把他双手捆在背后打上死结。一边解皮带一边向他解释：“现在街边到处都是发情的Omega，信息素是给你送抑制剂的时候沾上的，我那瓶抑制剂过期了，帮我解决一下。”

“你把我绑起来我怎么给你解决！？”松本挣了一下，绳结纹丝不动，樱井爆炸的信息素充斥着整个房间，强烈的压制感让松本甚至有些怀疑自己的性别。

“我要用这里。”话音刚落松本润就感到自己屁股被人拍了一巴掌，炽热的硬物挤进股缝摩擦，胸前的肉粒被粗暴地捏住拉扯，唇舌危险地游移在他脖颈周围舔咬。

松本被他舔得浑身颤抖，除了身后并不适合被进入的部位被蹭的发疼，粗暴的前戏让抑制剂那点可怜的药效消耗殆尽。

樱井敏锐地捕捉到空气中混进了不属于他自己的信息素味道，这是松本开始发情的标志。他清晰地知道自己正在上一个A，但是本能让他无法停手。

异物侵入的疼痛让松本润格外暴躁，樱井从床头柜里翻出几瓶精油来倒在手上，两根手指挤进干涩的甬道抽动，松本倒抽一口凉气，疼得弓起腰，反而让自己处于一种可以被轻易穿透的姿态。

“混蛋…放开我……！”松本在毫无技巧的抽插下疼得脸色发白，缩紧后穴想要阻止手指的活动，被欲望支配的Alpha遭到拒绝，反而更强硬地开拓他的身体。

松本还没有从身后的疼痛里缓过来，一股热气打在他脸上，下意识地一躲却立即被扣住后脑拉回来，樱井埋在他颈窝里使劲嗅着那个无法标记的腺体，松本的信息素是巧克力味的，甜腻的味道从他身上散出来，跟房间里弥漫着的红酒味道纠缠不清，樱井被这股甜腻的味道熏得头脑发懵。

他像是锁定了猎物的猛兽，一口咬在松本润脆弱的腺体部位限制他本就力道不大的反抗，双手扣着松本润的腰深入。

撕裂的感觉从下身极速冲向大脑，松本疼得双腿发软，咬着枕头把痛呼全部咽回肚子里。肉刃破开肠肉整根没入，受到刺激的肠道骤然收紧，夹得樱井动弹不得。两人脸对脸地躺在一起，樱井越发粗重的呼吸打在松本鼻尖，松本知道他也不好受，抬起上半身咬在人耳朵上泄愤同时努力放松。

Alpha粗大的性器埋在松本身体里，天生不善于接纳的后穴被撑得满满当当，松本润动了动腰试图让他抽出来一点，一阵刺痛立即警告他再动很可能有裂开的危险。疼痛逼得他眼角发红，泪水不受控制地溢出来挂在睫毛上，在樱井翔眼里他就是一个等待驯服的猎物。

强烈的征服欲在胸腔涌动，樱井抓起一旁的精油倒在掌心，在两人紧密相连的部位打开一个微小的缝隙，阴茎跟着润滑的增多慢慢抽出，直到龟头以下整根得以解脱。

松本润才松了一口气，樱井翔拉着他一条腿抬高就在伏在他身上抽动起来。松本润双手反背在身后，无法稳住身形只能跟着抽插的节奏被顶得一晃一晃，勃起的阴茎紧贴着床单摩擦，对于Alpha来说远远不够。

长久使用抑制剂度过易感期的两人被真枪实弹的性爱勾起无尽的欲求，松本逐渐习惯了樱井出入的节奏，收缩后穴配合他。樱井一言不发只顾着低头干他，双手掰开松本挺翘的臀瓣看着自己紫红色的巨物在那个紧窄的甬道里深入浅出，穴口周围的嫩肉被他干得泛起一股带着媚意的玫红色，随着阴茎抽出的动作翻出再被顶回去。

“…把领带松开”疼痛退去大半后松本润才喘匀了气，他回头想要樱井把领带拆开好活动一下发酸的手臂，入眼就是男人因为持续用力而呈现出流畅线条的肌肉。松本因为这幅画面无法遏制地情动，喉结上下滚动了一下就被樱井猛地深入。

“哈……就是那里……”Alpha的后方根本没有任何可以带来快感的神经，他清晰地感觉到体内的东西在刚才视线相撞的时候又胀大了一些，甚至可以感受到上面跳动的青筋，在接下来的深入中狠狠顶上了前列腺，强烈的快感让松本润有一瞬的意识模糊，他觉得那根东西还没有深入到极限，极有可能把他贯穿。

“翔君…松开我…我不跑了……”松本终于肯松口，樱井对于猎物的服从很是满意，扯下那根皱巴巴的领带扔在一边，抱着松本换成正位。松本抬起腿勾住樱井后腰，歪着脑袋用脚后跟在人结实的背肌上磨蹭。 

松本对他的欲求一清二楚，樱井对这副勾引意味明显的表情反应非常强烈，握着松本的腰把他挂到自己身上。松本双臂撑着床抬起下半身让两人贴得更紧，呻吟中毫不掩饰后方的冲撞所带来的快感。

“润里面咬得很紧。”樱井翔挂着满身的汗水握住松本润同样昂扬的性器套弄，拇指擦过顶端不断溢出晶亮液体的小口又用指腹摩擦，松本早就沉浸在樱井逐渐把握住节奏的操弄里，半垂着眼帘感受身体里那根东西和肠壁摩擦所带来的奇异快感。硬得有些发疼的性器突然被人握住抚慰，前后夹击的快感让他连呻吟都变了个调，一连串的颤音从鲜红的唇瓣里溢出来，在樱井翔脑袋里炸开一片烟花。

“因为……嗯……翔君弄得我很舒服啊……”松本双手抓着床单，挺腰努力将自己的性器往人手里送，仰头将脖颈拉出一道好看的弧线，樱井低头看着自己在上面留下的吻痕，毫不犹豫地弯下腰再一次咬住一块嫩肉吮吸舔咬。

“再快点…用力干我……”照理两个Alpha之间不会被彼此的信息素影响，但樱井一靠近松本就觉得自己变得格外急躁，他松开被揉成一团的床单双手攀上樱井的脊背，对于他无视自己的诉求这件事非常不满。

锁骨处阵阵刺痛传来，松本报复般在樱井背后留下几道见血的抓痕，樱井连眉毛都没动一下，反而将他抱得更紧只顾着在人身上留下更多印记。松本抓着他的头发让他别再折腾自己一派惨象的脖子，伸手把人推着坐起来，勾着他脖子跨坐上去，把那根在自己体内活动许久依然精神抖擞的东西压在下面磨蹭。

樱井一阵狼吞虎咽之后清醒了大半，正想好好品尝一下这顿美餐的味道，由着松本骑在他身上作乱。

松本前后摆腰，两人分泌出的体液混在一起，肉体摩擦时发出淫靡的水声。松本低头把手贴在樱井下腹，手指微曲描绘着他腹肌的形状一路上移，摸够了才抓着他的手十指相扣按在床上以作支撑。

底下的人被松本一连串的举动勾得血脉贲张，数次想要强行进入，松本紧扣着他的手让他不能禁锢自己，轻轻一躲就让那根东西险险滑开。

“润……我很难受…”樱井皱着眉头，换来松本得意地扬眉：“这是你刚才弄疼我的惩罚。”

松本润虽然处于下位，依然试图掌握主导权，他抬起腰慢慢把樱井翔的性器吞进身体里，过大的尺寸还是让他忍不住疼得发抖，手指攥得指节发白，艰难又缓慢地要自己完成这个进入的动作。

樱井翔低头看着两人交合的地方，拉长的进入过程让他能感受到松本每一寸内壁止不住的颤抖，他不敢轻举妄动，毕竟这场性事非常危险，打乱节奏只会让两个人全都受伤。

“翔君太大了…”松本润才吞了一半就出了一身汗，伸手握住前端撸动转移注意力，咬着牙猛地往下沉腰咽下整根，体内的东西龟头部分微微上翘，换了这个体位轻易就能顶到前列腺的位置。

抽插的动作又疼又爽，但松本润只想爽不想疼，骑在樱井翔身上晃着腰让那根东西在体内搅动，顶端不时蹭过深处可以带来快感的地方，层层快感冲上大脑不断累积，松本越咬越紧却始终达不到顶点。逞强半晌终于投降，松开樱井的手俯身抱住他，撒娇一般去咬人耳朵：“我累了…干我。”

樱井早就看出粗暴的行为才让他更加兴奋，但松本骑上来的行为让他意识到这样才能进得更深。于是起身抱住他就是一个深入，内壁在摩擦下重新滚烫起来，肿胀的内壁被插得敏感不堪，疼痛过后就是灭顶的快感，樱井兴奋时性器在他体内跳动着，松本甚至可以感受到阴茎上凸起的青筋，疼痛和快感的交织让他恐惧又期待，抓着樱井的手臂吐出一连串放荡的话语：“啊…好棒……翔君好棒…再用力…用力干我。”

松本爽得浑身发软，靠在樱井怀里在他胸口留下一片牙印，就在濒临高潮的时刻又被樱井扣住了腰，松本急需发泄，蒙着水汽的眼睛眨巴两下抬头看他，正对上樱井漾着笑意的眼神，松本当即明白他的意思，刚才捉弄他果然是要还的。

舌尖沿着樱井人鱼线上方滑过，松本抬眼看着樱井的反应，在他胸前留下一道水渍后继续向上舔吻。温热的唇舌沿着樱井脖颈攀上去，在他下巴处留下几个轻吻后贴着敏感的耳廓摩擦，松本刻意压低声音，带着情欲的嗓音和呼出的热气一起往樱井翔脑袋里钻：“翔君…我想要你……拜托…”

樱井如愿以偿，长臂一捞让两人紧贴在一起，松本鼓胀的性器夹在两人小腹之间，没几下就被插射出来。精液飞溅到两人胸腹上，樱井还不打算停下，直到把松本里面灌满他自己的精液才稍稍松手，餍足地舔舐他轮廓分明的侧脸。

“润可以给我生孩子吗？”松本被他这句话吓了一跳，樱井的父母就全都是Alpha，生下他这个在Alpha里具有统治地位的强A来。松本生怕他对双A生孩子这件事有什么执念，一下从他身上翻下来往后退。

“你胡说什么啊！”松本嘴硬地骂回去，看着两人射过以后依然斗志昂扬的性器心底有些绝望。Alpha发起情来绝不是一两次就可以解决的，他不及Omega那么舒服，肯定要打一场持久战。

高潮的余韵褪去，樱井抓住他的脚踝又要进入，松本润抬起腿身后就传来一阵钝痛，奋力挣出来哀求：“别…翔君…后面太痛了……不要……”

“可是我还想要。”松本不知道他怎么能如此平静地提出无理要求，抬手搭在自己额头上思考怎么保住这条命。樱井侧躺到他身边，捏着他下巴掰过来吻上去，松本松开牙关将舌头探出去和他缠吻，对方扣着他的后脑压深，浓郁的信息素味道在两人口腔里乱窜，直到快要透不过气才舍得松开，松本看着两人的唾液在灯光下拉出一条泛着亮光的银丝，再次举起白旗。

“真的是……你坐过来。”他拽着樱井翔跪坐在自己胸口，拉了两个枕头塞到后脑垫高，握住那根在眼前晃动的东西吞进嘴里。

樱井翔还没反应过来发生了什么，低头看见松本舌尖在他马眼处撩拨两下，单手握着那根还沾着自己体液的肉棒在唇缝处摩擦，唇上沾着从顶端流出的前列腺液，甚至还探出舌尖从左至右舔了一遍将上面的液体带进嘴里。

“继续。”松本询问似的看了他一眼，得到允许后张开嘴就把手里的东西含进去，另一只手伸到下面握着两个囊袋在手里揉捏同时收紧口腔

口腔里的温度比刚才进入的地方高了不少，樱井扯着他的头发将大半根阴茎送进那个湿热的地方，松本口腔里含着少许唾液，前后挪动头部吞吐，信息素的味道太过浓郁，被两人过高的体温一熏，鼻尖萦绕的红酒味道让他有些醉酒的错觉。

没干过这种事的松本没多久就觉得脖子酸痛，樱井却食髓知味地要不够，换成跪姿扣着他的后脑深入。松本本来已经意识模糊，被粗大的龟头顶到喉咙深处立即引出一阵干呕。

“唔……”松本下面就是枕头躲也躲不开，下意识地伸手推开他，皱着眉头爬起来跪到樱井腿间，给自己留出一点后退的余地。

松本低着头双手握住Alpha尺寸惊人的器具使出浑身解数，他将顶端包裹在口腔里轻轻吮吸，偶尔松开发出“啵”的声响，一手握着下端快速套弄另一只手托着底部的囊袋把玩。塌陷的腰部显出一条完美的曲线。

樱井伸手在他后颈摩挲，松本似乎很享受他的抚摸，从鼻子里断断续续发出几声轻哼，于是被樱井沿着脊骨一节一节摸下去，最后贴在尾骨处打转。松本没想到自己这么奇怪的敏感点都能被发掘，滚烫的掌心贴在那里打转让他周身都泛起一股酥麻的快感，不由自主加快吞吐的速度想要取悦樱井。

“润……”樱井眯着眼睛完全沉醉在口交的快感中，无意识地开口叫他，松本被堵着嘴只能发出一声嗯来回应，松开嘴舌面贴着阴茎上血管构成的纹路慢慢舔上去抬眼看他。

“好乖……”缺氧让松本整张脸都透着粉红色，嘴唇在长时间的摩擦下有些肿胀，一双桃花眼扬起来看他，睫毛上还挂着他的体液。松本被他一夸，手脚都软了起来，不受控制地想取悦他。从前在体检的时候就知道樱井作为Alpha的各项指标都接近峰值，只是没想到他连同性别都能压得死死的。

嘴里的东西越涨越大，松本从头顶的呼吸声中得到他快要高潮的提示。松开嘴大大地喘了几口气，直起身咬住樱井的下唇厮磨，他很清楚自己长了一张色情的脸，樱井看他的眼神里不加掩饰，如果不是生理的屏障立在那里，樱井一定会立即标记他。松本两指圈住冠状沟的部分阻止他射精，手上又毫不客气地大力套弄着，嘴里叼着他饱满的龟头吮吸含糊开口：“翔君射到我脸上吧……”

樱井眸色沉了沉，松本不等他回答就松开手，含住那根几欲勃发的性器用力吮吸，樱井脑子里全都是颜射之后的画面，仰头一连射出好几股。松本适时松口，闭着眼睛不躲避飞溅而出的浊液。

滚烫的液体挂了他满头满脸，樱井翔在他身上只能闻到属于自己的味道，抱着他不由分说再次进入。松本被他的信息素浇了一头，完全没了反抗的意欲，垂着脑袋软软地发出一连串痛呼，伸出手臂摆出一副要抱的姿势。

“痛…痛……真的痛……不能再做了…”松本落进一个结实的怀抱里，全靠樱井撑着他才没倒下去，实际上他已经处在昏迷的边缘，下身的痛感已经到了麻木的程度，在樱井看来完全是欲拒还迎。

又灌了他一肚子精液之后樱井才肯罢休，抱着连话都说不出来的松本进了浴室。在浴缸里放了小半缸温水抱着松本坐进去。

温水打在身上有些微痒，松本觉得地狱一般的性事终于结束，松了口气放开手脚靠在樱井怀里。一根手指趁他不注意又钻进去，勾着先前两次的精液往外带，松本休息一会儿有了精神，回头咬在樱井下巴上揶揄他：“翔君不是想要我生孩子吗？”

“看来润还是很有精神的。”樱井的手指埋在他体内不再退出，得寸进尺地又加进了一根。松本看见他脸上玩味的笑容恨不得把自己的嘴缝起来，还没来得及跑就被一根熟悉的硬物再次插入。

“不……我错了……我错了……哈啊……！”松本手脚并用往前爬，一次次被拉回来操得更加凶狠，他第一次对自己的性别产生了不满，最好不要有这么好的体力，马上晕过去随便樱井为所欲为算了。

“润不喜欢我？”樱井突然松开手，松本还以为自己的求饶起了效，而后一个有些受伤的声音响在脑后，心疼伴着懊悔涌上来，急忙转过身去在樱井脸上亲了两口。

“怎么可能……”

话音刚落他又后悔了，樱井闻言对他露出一个阴谋得逞的笑容，一把将人扯进怀里。松本在下一波昏天黑地的纵欲里什么都听不清，脑子里盘旋着樱井最后贴在他耳边说的那句话。

“我会让小润怀上我的孩子的。”


End file.
